


that's amore

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: That's Amore (Dean Martin)</p><p>Day 2, or, the one where Blaine burns pasta as he and Kurt dance through their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's amore

_When you walk in a dream but you know you’re not  
Dreaming signore  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That’s amore_

Blaine loves cooking. He doesn’t know what it is about it, but he loves chopping vegetables and mixing ingredients and pouring spices on a pot and breathing in as the delicious smell of food wafts through the apartment. He enjoys having this time to himself, to stop thinking about everything and simply cherish being in the kitchen. Of course, he loves it whenever Kurt helps him cook dinner, but most of the time, Blaine is content to be on his own and surprising the love of his life with one of his family’s recipes. 

“Something smells wonderful.” Kurt comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “What’re you cooking?”

“Pasta,” Blaine says. Then he starts giggling.

“What?” Kurt asks, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck with his nose. It makes Blaine giggle even more, plus, it adds a blush to his cheeks that provokes Kurt to kiss him again. “What’s so funny?”

“ _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that’s amore_ ,” Blaine sings. Kurt pinches his side, and Blaine jumps in his arms. “I can’t help it! Whenever I cook pasta, I have that song stuck in my head the entire time.” 

“What even is a pizza pie?” Kurt wonders out loud, glancing over Blaine’s shoulder at the pot with the cooked pasta, while Blaine prepares the sauce on a pan right next to it. “How do you make something called a pizza pie? Do you make a pie that looks like a pizza?”

“Or a pizza in the shape of a pie,” Blaine adds thoughtfully, pouring some oregano on the sauce before he stirs it.

Kurt frowns on his shoulder. “I think that’s just a pizza, Blaine. Pizzas are naturally pie shaped.”

“C’mon, Kurt, dance with me!” Blaine turns around and grabs both of Kurt’s hands to twirl him around the kitchen as he sings in an exaggerated Italian accent, complimenting it with Kurt’s laughter. “ _When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine, that’s amore!_ ”

“Blaine!” Kurt screams delightfully. “Blaine, the pasta’s going to burn!” 

“Pasta can’t burn, Kurt!” Blaine yells in response, continuing to twirl Kurt around the whole apartment, stealing kisses from him every now and then while Kurt tries to argue, _Yes, it can!_ But he still lets himself be pulled around, twirling like they’re rehearsing for a musical, and Blaine presses their bodies close together to keep Kurt from stumbling against the furniture. “Sing with me!”

“I don’t know the song!” Kurt argues, still laughing. 

“I don’t either! _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that’s amoreeeeee!_ ” 

It turns out that pasta _can_ burn, and the pasta Blaine was cooking burned while he and Kurt were dancing, so the only logical answer to their predicament is to order pizza.

“See?” Kurt points to the round pizza inside its box before they each grab a slice. “Naturally pie shaped.”


End file.
